A dark cross
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: All human. I suck a summaries. Bella is a rich writer/actress, she has to shoot a love film with Edward Cullen, who is famous through Alice. She hates Edward, but he Loves her. R&R, I just can't do summaries don't be put off though.


**A/N: OK, Bella is rich, Edward, Jasper and Alice are brothers and sisters. Rosalie is Edwards EX, and Emmett is Bella's boss. It's all human. I can't do summaries so don't judge. Please R&R one review goes a LONG way. I hope you like it, If I do not get about 5 reviews, I might not continue because this is just a one off, but If it gets good. You never know. I'm going to edit tomorrow so no reviews complaining on the appalling grammar. **

**Also, I know lots of people have read this story, but haven't reviewed :(. Please review, I will review one of yours in return.  
**

**Thanks Fran.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, screaming on the bedside table. The red light fills the dark room. My eyes squint trying to adjust to the brightness. I groan to myself and stretch out my fingers.

"six o'clock," I moan. "Five more minutes," I tell myself. I close my eyes, then within two seconds the irritating beeping noise breaks the air again.

"Honey, you need to get up." my Mom shrieks from downstairs. I don't live with my Mom, just it was easier for work, for me to sleep here last night.

"I'm up," I lie

"Come down then,"

"Fine," I shout down to her. I climb out of bed, pushing back the purple duvet. "I don't like your itchy, feather pillows anyway." I yell down the stairs, throwing the pillow across the room. My Mom laughs but doesn't reply. I strip down. I walk up to the wardrobe and pull out some DKNY jeans, a silver, diamond encrusted belt- that my Mom bought me for my first book publication-and a grey French Connection top. I don't need my best clothes on, as I'm sure Jake, my designer, will have an amazing outfit ready for me.

Downstairs my Mom is hovering over the stove.

"How come your up so early?" I ask her.

"Well, I wont see you for-"

"For six weeks. But, I'll talk on the web-cam."

"But the web-cam's not enough Bell's,"

"Come here, Mom," I say outstretching my arms to her. I hold her in an embrace, whilst she crushes her red lips onto my hair, and stains my flesh with her icy tears. "I've been gone nine weeks once,"

"I know. I know. I have to let you live your life. And all your five jobs,"

"Mom. It's not five different jobs. Some of them are pretty much the same thing," I laugh.

"You've done so well. Millions of dollars in the bank," My Mom says, looking up. "Your such an inspiration Bell,"

"Don't," I warn my Mom.

"Don't what?"

"Mom, don't make me cry. I have a photo shoot at half eleven," she laughs softly.

"I guess you have to go now,"

"Yeah, I'll be on TV tonight though. Channel one. It's Lightning's premier."

"Are you in that one?" My Mom asks.

"Honestly, Mom, that's the vampire book I wrote,"

"Ooh. It's hard to keep up with you being a writer, actress, director, model and a TV presenter,"

"Talk about busy life style choice." Suddenly my phone rings,

"Hello," I yell into the phone,

"Bella, how long will it take you to get here? It's urgent," My boss replies.

"Dunno, I'll set of now,"

"O.K, Bye," The phones goes dead as I end the call, and slip it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" My Mom asks

"Emmett," I answer. Her eyes stare at me uncomprehendingly. "My boss,"

"Ooh, well bye Bell," My Mom says flatly.

"Yeah, bye." I blow a kiss to her. Pick up my brief case and walk out the door. Where my orange Lamborghini is waiting for me. Shining against the sun. I climb in and sit on the seat for a while. I do my lipstick once more before giving the keys a smooth twist. I drive down the smooth road for a little while before I pull up at Emmett's house.

Inside Emmett is stood by his crackling fire. His house as always been old and spooky.

"Bella," Emmett says softly.

"Yeah,"

"I have a proposition for you,"

"Go on," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Will you be in my next film?"

"What film?" I say, knowing there must be a catch, normally he would ask me over the phone.

"In the dark."

"Never heard of it,"

"That's 'cos It's my idea, two lovers, making sacrifices for each other,"

"Will it be a success?"

"Do you trust me?" Emmett asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. I guess. Who's in it?"

"Well, we have only cast one person so far, your on screen lover. And-"

"Go on," I say, taking note of his nervous voice.

"It's. It's Edward Cullen." I give out a huge shriek. _No It can't be. _

"What, you idiot. You know I hate him," I say,

"But, He's Alice's brother,"

"Just because your wife's brother is some untalented air head, what makes you want to put him in a film?" I scream.

"I'll give you a pay rise,"

"I'm not doing it for money, if you think I'll kiss that ugly, slimy, worm,"

"Bella."

"He's only famous though Alice, being the great fashion designer she is. And Esme,"

"Bella,"

"Fine, I'll do it." I snap. _Oh no, what have I just got myself into._ "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a photo soot now," I say storming out the room. He laughs behind me but I don't look back.

I sit back down in my car. I pull out my I-phone and look at my check list I made last night.

"Right, Bella. Now you need to go to Jakes house, for the photo soot." I tell myself. Maybe simple instructions might be easier for me, and stop me saying yes to stupid things.

When I get to Jakes house he is sat on the sofa drinking some fruit juice. Like always.

"Hi Jake." I say throwing my bags next to him.

"Hi Bell. You had any breakfast? There's some cereal spare if you want it."

"Please."

"Two seconds then. I'll go get it,"

I have my cereal and we talk for a while.

"How you planing on doing my hair?"

"Dunno, come on I better get started though," He laughs. He washes my hair slowly, smothering it in the new, expensive products. "This will make it glossy then ever,"

"Ooh,"

"Bella this temperature aright?"

"Course," I smile.

"Do you have anyone yet?"

"Don't you think It would be all over the papers if I did?"

"Guess your right,"

"What about you?" He pauses for a moment. "Jake spill. Who's the lucky lady?"

"No one, I promise. Don't you think it would be all over the papers if I did?"

"You copied," I joke. I've known Jake ever since I was small, he's my dads, friends, son. We have always been best friends, everyone thought we were going out. But we were only just best friends. And we still are.

"Bella I've got something to tell you,"

"Yeah, what?"

"I think Edward Cullen fancies you, I am his designer too,you know,"

"What?" I snap back,

"Well, he brought in the 'smile' magazine, you know that you posed, you know, for. And he was saying how fit you are,"

"Jake, there's a big difference between fit and love, I mean, I'd say your fit, doesn't mean I love you does it?"

"But he was saying how, he'd love a chance with you."

"Ah ha. Hundreds of guys would, now why would I go out with a rat?Jake you know I can do better,"

"Yeah, I know you can Bell," He smiles, "Right let's get your outfit ready,"

Jake takes me to the wardrobe and pulls out a plain black dress, with decoration around the chest, and some matching delicate flowers at the bottom.

"Whys it black, I'm not saying I don't like your taste, because I do. Just maybe something, a bit more-me," I say as he pulls out some black bands and a black necklace.

"Bella, do you know what Lightning is about? Vampires, your fans will want you to wear something a bit on the dark side," Jake sighs,

"I'm wearing this to the premier?"

"No, we need some photos, so we can have them on posters for tonight," Jake sighs, "If it will help, wear this as well, if you want a bit of, colour," Jake says passing me a colourful charm bracelet with emeralds and old coins.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"So, what do you think of this new Rosalie girl?" Jake asks. Rosalie is Edwards ex, but now is trying to kick me out of business, writing vampire novels too.

"She's ugly and can't write to save her life,"

"Ooh, bit of competition for you there, Bell,"

"Shut up," I say tapping him lightly on his wrist.

After the photo shoot I go back to my car and head for my apartment. I turn on the radio and listen to tick tock my Kesha;

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy,  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favourite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop_

_No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop" _I sing along. Then, Jasper Cullen;Edward Cullens brother, there's three of them, Jasper, Edward and Alice, Comes on the radio.

"How do you feel about Edward appearing in the new film, with Bella Swan?" I reporter asks. _What the press already know about this?_ I can picture tomorrow's headline already,_ 'Bella and Edward, to be or not to be?'_

"Well, it will be great for him, getting the fame and glory now, other than Alice, and can you keep a secret?" Jasper asks in his voice that gives me a head ache. _Jasper gives me the creeps._

"'Couse I can,"The radio reporter replies.

"What this is going live, stupid," I scream.

"Well, my Brother, Edward, he loves Bella Swan," Jasper replies. Then the radio goes dead.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R**


End file.
